


Following Instructions

by Damien_Kova



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Gokkun, Multi, Oral Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Grayfia has a bit of fun following an unusual order by her Master.





	Following Instructions

Heading back to Kuoh Academy under the order to “please a few humans”, Grayfia couldn’t help but left a soft breath escaped her lips as she finally found three young men willing to help her. Unfortunately, Issei and the rest of the Occult Club was out with their training with the upcoming Rating Game they were supposed to participate in, leaving her with just three random students she didn’t even care to know the names of. The older woman’s soft and silver eyes glanced between all three of the young men as she got down onto her knees, placing a small tray with a single tea up on it beside her.

 

The look on the gray-haired woman’s face made it clear that she felt indifferent about what he had to do, reaching forward the moment all three of the students dropped their pants and wrapping her soft hands around the two that were on either side of her, letting the one right in front of her rest his member on her face. “Thank you three for offering to help me with this.”   
  
“A sexy bitch for a maid asking us if she can please us? We’d have to be fucking idiots to not want in on that.”   
  
Of course, Grayfia kept her eyes locked on the young man in the middle, starting to pump her hands back and forth along the two cocks in her hand. Without saying another word, the cold and stoic woman dragged her tongue from base to tip along the underside of the cock that was against her face, placing a quick kiss on the tip for just a moment afterward. The woman’s soft lips parted as she wrapped them around the thick length that hung in her face, carefully swirling her tongue around the cockhead and earning a simultaneous moan from all three of the student’s. Not a word was said between the four of them as the silver-eyed woman began to bob her head at the same pace her hands were moving, thoroughly coating it in her spit and saliva as she worked to do her job.

 

However, when she felt tired of the taste of the member in her mouth, a soft blush came across her cheeks, just barely staining the skin as she pulled back and let the shaft pop out of her mouth. Without any hesitation, the devil of a woman turned her head to the left and pushed forward, pulling her hand away and wrapping it around the spit-soaked cock she just left without attention. Once again, her head and hands moved at the same pace, even if they were now just a bit off in placement compared to each other. It didn’t stop any of the young men from enjoying themselves, though, when her soft tongue coiled around the shaft that was currently in her mouth, pushing forward and forcing it into her throat with no problem whatsoever.

 

It earned and loud and surprise moan from the boy she was sucking off, his hands quickly finding their way into her hair before he started to try aggressively facefucking her right there in the hallway. Of course, while Grayfia was a maid, she was not a woman to just bow and let herself be dominated by someone who wasn’t worthy of her attention. That didn’t stop her from continuing to use her tongue to play with the dick she was sucking on, though, her hands continuing to pump and stroke the other cocks around her. Once again, the woman pulled herself away from the cock that was in her mouth, watching as a thin strand of saliva connected her soft lips to the hung length that was in her face. However, before she said anything or turned her head away from it, her tongue traveled along her lips as her silver eyes met the young man’s. “Don’t think just because I dress like a maid that you can control what I do to you.~”

  
“Y-Yes, m-ma’am…”

  
  


“Good boy... Now, I think there is still one of you that would like my lips around his shaft.” The older woman’s eyes stayed soft but cold as she moved on to the last young man that she figured wanted her lips around his cock. With no hesitation, no shame, and no regret, Grayfia pushed forward and slammed her head down into the lap of the young man that had yet to feel her mouth around his shaft. He had waited this long without saying a word, he deserved a least a little bit of a reward for that. At least, she thought so. Keeping her head in his lap, her cheeks pressed against his surprisingly soft thighs, the silver-eyed woman purposefully swallowed around the member that plugged into the back of her throat. Loudly and purposefully gagging, the maid did her best to make the other two boys jealous as her hands stopped working them over, all of her attention shifting to this young man.

 

It only helped boost her resolve to make sure he got the better end of the deal when his hands ran through her hair like he was giving her silent praise in her skill, instead of grabbing her head and trying to go to town on her. It brought a smile to the older woman’s lips as she pulled back and placed a soft kiss on his tip, purposefully drooling on the thick shaft she parted her lips for. Her silver eyed watched as the length throb and twitch in her face, a soft smile coming to her lips in excitement. “I’ll tell you what… For being so patient, you get to be the lucky one to cum in my mouth.~”

 

With all three of the young men in front of her gasping in excitement for the chance to cum all over her, Grayfia picked up the teacup she had and wrapped her lips around the left-most young man. Playfully coiling her tongue around the massive member, the woman bobbed her head like a madwoman, gagging on it as she did her best to work him over, pushing past every throb and twitch until she could feel that he was about to burst. When he finally did, the maid didn’t hesitate to pull away and wrap a hand around the base of his cock, stroking him off and making sure to point his cockhead toward the cup. A soft and playful gasp left her lips as she watched rope after rope of cum fill the cup almost completely, causing her eyes to narrow in disappointment that she wouldn’t be able to fit two loads in the same cum.

 

Of course, with a woman like her in the act of what she was doing, the only reasonable solution was to bring the teacup to her lips and drink down half of the sticky cum that was in the cup. Closing her eyes, Grayfia opened her mouth and swirling her tongue in the thick seed, moaning quietly, the gray-haired woman paused when she heard the sound of the young man in the middle of the group impatiently jerking off in the hope to cum all over her while she wasn’t paying attention. Though, with her skills and experience, the older woman swallowed down just a small amount of the spunk in her mouth before wrapping her lip around the middle boy’s shaft, playfully giggling as she drooled cum down the length of his cock.   
  
“What the fuck, lady!? I don’t want his cum on my cock!”   
  
“And I don’t want an impatient boy trying to pull something while he thinks I’m not paying attention.~” Grayfia chuckled to herself as she licked her lips and swallowed down whatever was left in her mouth, quickly and eagerly dragging her tongue along every inch of the massive shaft of the boy in the middle. Of course, she could hear the young man on the right jerking off as well, but slower and with the intent to wait on her to keep her promise. When the student in the middle of the trio was finally clean, the main was greeted by rope after rope of cum landing on her face and not even causing her to blink, even when one of the strands landed over her eye, threatening to drip into it. A heavy and disappointed sigh left her lips, as the silver-eyed woman set down the cup on the tray in front of her. “I can see that someone didn’t want to listen…”

 

Of course, that didn’t stop her from turning to the right and smiling up at the young man who had been the most patient with her. “Good, you seem the type to make sure a woman gets what she wants.” Her words were cold, distant, but somehow seemed encouraging and full of praise. Maybe it was the soft smile on her face as she dragged her tongue along the underside of the boy’s shaft yet again. Maybe it was the fact that the maid didn’t hesitate to push forward and gag herself on the impressive cock, feeling it throb and twitch against the linings of her throat. Whatever the reason, Grayfia knew that she wanted this young man to feel better than the others, happily bobbing her head as quickly and sloppily as she could while working her tongue to the best of her ability.

 

It wasn’t long until his hands were in her hand again, the smile remaining on her face as she kept the cup on the floor. It was obvious that her intent was to swallow this young man’s seed from the source, not even bothering to pull back when she could easily hear him grunt and moan for her. Within a moment, Grayfia could feel her mouth and throat being flooded with his seed, her smile only growing as she pushed herself forward and forced the thick cock into her throat, shivering in place as she swallowed down each and every drop like a dutiful maid should. After a moment, the older woman pulled away from his lap and opened her mouth for him to see, showing that there wasn’t a single drop of his cum left. Though, she could still feel it sticking to her throat and feel it sitting in her stomach, a soft chuckle leaving her as she reached for the cup of cum and rose to her feet.

 

“You have my thanks for helping me with the task my master had set out for me. I’m glad I was able to find some enjoyment in it as well.” Grayfia watched as the three young men before her blushed, all of them watching her bring the teat cup to her lips and slowly drink down the cum that was in it. Slowly but surely, the silver-eyed woman leaned her head back to make sure the trio could watch her swallowing down every single drop that was left. When she finally pulled the cup from her soft lips, there was a small amount sticking to her lips. The older woman turned it over and showed that nothing was falling out, she had drank it all like it was just a normal cup of tea. “My my… I feel like I must’ve had a full meal of your cum… Maybe if someone hadn’t ruined it by painting my face, I would’ve had a full meal.”   
  
“S-Sorry, Miss.”   
  
“Run along now, boys. And don’t tell anyone this happened. It’s a secret between the four of us.” The gray-haired woman watched as the three of them fixed their clothing and ran off in the other direction, leaving her alone with a face painted with cum and a stomach full of it. “Maybe I won’t argue if Master decides to give me another order like this one. Though, if I had a choice, I’d much rather have those two that my Lady likes to keep around.” Of course, that didn’t stop Grayfia from licking her cum-covered lips clean.


End file.
